A pair of parts, each having magnets, may couple together using the magnets. The coupling may be caused by a magnetic force that attracts one magnet to the other, with the magnetic force being generally normal, or perpendicular, with the respect to the magnets. However, when magnets are attracted to one another, the normal force may be the only force component acting on the magnets to maintain the coupling. In other words, other forces, such as lateral magnetic attraction forces (perpendicular to the normal force), do not exist between the magnets. As a result, a lateral force, or shearing force, applied to one of the parts may cause the part to move or slide away from the other part, as the lateral force overcomes the normal force, thereby causing the magnetic coupling between the magnets to cease. One solution is to form mechanical features in the parts, with the mechanical features configured to mate with one another. For example, one part may include a slot, or opening, while the other part may include a protruding feature configured to enter the slot. However, this may reduce the overall cosmetics or aesthetics of the parts. Further, the protruding feature exposed and relatively easy to break, while the slot may be susceptible to ingress of contaminants.